Bertrand
by MoggieFish
Summary: In which Bertrand writes a letter to Vlad talking about what he thinks is going on
1. Chapter 1

Vlad, don't you understand? I'm trying to help you; I'd never try to hurt you. I know that in the past I did hurt you, but that was a mistake. Power overtook me, I know that somewhere in these walls there is a shape shifter, but I know that you do not believe me. Please, I'd hate it if anything happened to the Chosen one. Something Erin said earlier made me think, it used to be true that Vampires were selfish and only thought about themselves, but I can't help it, you mean too much to me. This shape shifter has posed as me and is using their abilities against both me and you. Surely you are not foolish enough to believe that this vampire must be me? Please Vladimir, believe me. I was with Erin earlier and she can back me up, I saw a ripple, it must have been the shape shifter. I hope that you will understand soon enough, I just hope this will happen before something bad happens.

Bertrand de Fortunessa

* * *

**This was just something short I wrote rather quickly, it isn't very good but I'd like some feedback anyways. Thank you for reading.**

**I guess you could say it was one sided love with Bertrand in love with Vlad, but I think in this sense it's more like a friend looking out for another friend. Also, I cried when Bertrand got ashed... he was my favourite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad sat staring out of the window, his head resting against the glass, a full moon was visible from his position and he wouldn't change it for the world. He reminisced about the past, about his memories with his former tutor Bertrand, about how much he learned and how much he had yet to learn. Vlad thought back to his conversation on power with his sister Ingrid earlier, about how he hated the loss of both Erin and Bertrand, it was only then he came to realize how much the tutor meant to him and just how much he missed the wavy haired vampire with his rolling _'r's'_. Even if he did once betray him, Vlad could not deny that the vampire was impressive with his knowledge, what with him being over four hundred years old, the one thing that got Vlad however was the fact that Bertrand was a half fang, and the reason for which Bertrand hated Erin when it was believed she was a half-fang, Vlad could not place it. His eyes snapped to the corner of the room where Erin's memorial to Bertrand stood, Vlad may have destroyed the thing, but he wasn't completely heartless and upon realizing what he had done, had very careful collected the pieces and put them in the corner of the room. He heard a low barking from the next room, with the occasional giggle and chuckle, most likely Wolfie in his wolf form playing with Erin and his so called brother Malik.

Vlad sat up a bit straighter, got to his feet and made his way to the training room, running his fingers over a bookshelf that stood in the corner; he lifted a book revealing a room, those ancient vampires and their hidden rooms. He entered and looked around, the room hadn't been entered since Bertrand's untimely death and there on top of a desk by the wall was a letter addressed to _him._

'_Vlad, don't you understand? I'm trying to help you; I'd never try to hurt you. I know that in the past I did hurt you, but that was a mistake. Power overtook me, I know that somewhere in these walls there is a shape shifter, but I know that you do not believe me. Please, I'd hate it if anything happened to the Chosen one. Something Erin said earlier made me think, it used to be true that Vampires were selfish and only thought about themselves, but I can't help it, you mean too much to me. This shape shifter has posed as me and is using their abilities against both me and you. Surely you are not foolish enough to believe that this vampire must be me? Please Vladimir, believe me. I was with Erin earlier and she can back me up, I saw a ripple, it must have been the shape shifter. I hope that you will understand soon enough, I just hope this will happen before something bad happens._

_Bertrand de Fortunessa'_

Vlad dropped the letter, closed his eyes and hissed. Shaking his head he sat on top of Bertrand's coffin, head in hands.

* * *

**Hello there, and thank you for reading the second chapter of 'Bertrand', I'm thinking about doing a chaptered fanfiction, one for Vlerin and the other for Vlad/Bertrand, what do you think?**

**So I chose to do another chapter, this time in third person and following Vlad, I don't know, I like it but I suppose it could be better, I do write these after each episode... Reviews would be very nice, **

**Thanks**

**MoggieFish**


End file.
